


Find me somebody to love (FROGER) ( Breaky)

by Jer_mercury_deacon19



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Freddie Mercury, Bottom John Deacon, Bottom Roger Taylor (Queen), Cock Warming, Falling In Love, Fingerfucking, Freddie Mercury Lives, Homophobic Language, Hurt Roger Taylor (Queen), Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love, M/M, Minor Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor, Oral Sex, Queen (Band) References, Rock Stars, Rock and Roll, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Smut, Swearing, Top Brian May, Top Freddie Mercury, Top Roger Taylor (Queen)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jer_mercury_deacon19/pseuds/Jer_mercury_deacon19
Summary: It's the year 1979, and Freddie mercury, can't seem to stop looking at roger Taylor, realizes he's in love with roger.what Freddie, doesn't know is that Roger, fells the same way.how will Brian, and John, take the news.Froger, breaky.(Alternative universe)(Live Aid) 1985.Freddie Mercury alive in 2019Queen (band).Bohemian rhapsody movie 2019.LGBT.There will be bad nasty word.No illnesses, no HIV (AIDS).THERE WILL BE SOME QUEEN BAND, IMAGES.THERE WILL BE SOME SMUT, AND Boy×Boy, GAY ROMANCEwell it should be OK as they are family that are always there...If your not 16+ then please do not read.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Brian May
Comments: 11
Kudos: 18





	1. Freddie

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE: 
> 
> I DON'T OWN QUEEN, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.
> 
> WELL FIRST OF ALL I JUST WANTED TO SAY THAT THERE WILL BE NO ILLNESS (AID'S). THERE WILL ALSO BE NO CHEATING AND THERE WILL BE NO PAUL PRENTER.
> 
> I WILL BE CHANGING IT UP, SO YOU CAN ALL SEE WHAT IT WOULD BE LIKE IF FREDDIE, WAS STILL WITH US AND IN LOVE WITH A MAN.
> 
> I'M ONLY GOING TO SAY THIS ONCE IF YOUR homophobic, then stop reading right now thank You.
> 
> I'M STRAIGHT AND I SUPPORT LGBT.
> 
> THANK YOU!

FREDDIE, THINKING.

CHAPTER 1).

Im glad that is done its to hot to sing and dance with the lights blaring on you. Can't wait to just to just go home with the house me and the boys share.  
I found my self looking at roger, and his lips.

I can't seem to take my eye's of roger, all I can think about is his pink, Rosie lips. I so badly wants to go over to him and kiss these lips.

What no stop think like that he is your best friend. I have never had these feel's for roger, at all so why now.

I need to stop Roger, is straight. 

I can't even remember getting In to Roger's, car but John, was beside me and Brian, was in the passengers seat.

As soon as we got to the house I just opened the door and went to the house and opened the front door and went straight up stirs to my bedroom.

That night I could not sleep at all. Rogers, was on my mind and I just could not shake it off.  
If I told roger, how I feel I would most likely lose one of my best Friend's, and I can't let that happen.

I will keep this to my self for know.

I closed my eye's and tried to sleep it was not in till 4 am in morning that I finally fell asleep dreaming of roger.

NIGHT DREAMING SEXY:

I COULD FEEL HANDS ON MY BODY LOOKING DOWN AND THERE WAS ROGER, KISSING MY BODY AND TRACING HIS HANDS ALL OVER MY BODY.

I HAVE GOTTA BE DREAMING BECAUSE THIS CANT BE REALLY.

I FIND MY SELF MOANING AS ROG, SLOWLY PUT HIS HOT MOUTH ON MY COCK, AND OHHHHHH FUCK IT FELT SOOO GOOD.

"Fuck please r.roger, p.p.please keep going."  
I really don't want to walk up from this dream.

I can feel his finger pushing past my ring and all o can do if moan for more and Roger, gave me more.

" I'm ready...please rog, I need you." 

I was a writhing mess but I did not seem to care at this point.

I could feel rog, hard cock slowly pushing in side me and then I could hear my name being called and it was not roger, it was deaky.

END OF DREAM:

Fuck, I looked up at deaky, " what the fuck darling." 

Why! The fuck I was having a nice dream then deaky, goes and wakes me up.

"Sorry, Freddie, but breakfast is ready." 

He woke me up for that I just groaned and told john, that I would be down in a minute.

I know that I said that I would talk to roger, but I just can't not yet a least.

We were all in the living room as we gave our self a good day of ad Brian, said to us. You should know what he is like.

I found my self walking back to my room and as I sat on my bed I felt a hand on my shoulder. 

" fuck, deaky, dear, you scared me."  
Deaky, just starts to laugh and I just glare up at him.

" sorry Freddie, look I think that you should tell roger, how you fell." 

I want that more than anything but I just well I don't know.

"I can't Darling, I just can't loose him if this goes wrong." I found my self staring to cry and deaky, pulls me in to a hug and whispered soft words in my ear.

"There is only one way to find out and that's by telling him."  
I new that deaky, was right still did not stop me from felling this way.

Deaky, tells me that he was going back down stairs while I say were I am.

Closing my eye's for a bit and I felt like my chest was hurting.

What I didn't know was that Roget. Was going though the same thing.


	2. Roger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger, and freddie, finally tell each other how they feel.

Roger, thinking.

Chapter 2)

For the past few years I have been having a problem with women. They just don't seem to do it for me anymore.

I haven't told anyone not even Brian, Freddie, or john, I just pretend to be my self, but that's the thing I just don't feel like I'm who I'm meant to be.

But for months now I keep finding my self watching Freddie, and the way he Wiggle's that tite, butt.

Look at freddie, and all I see I a beautiful, and handsome, man just the thought of me thinking of Fred, like this has made my cock hard.

(What the fuck)

How can this be I'm straight, right so why, would I be thinking of Fred, like that, may be I like fred, like that.

I was to lost in my own thought's that I did not here Brian, come in to my room and ask if I was OK.

" rog, mate, you OK " 

I did tell him that I'm fine and tries to walk away from him but BRI, is just not having that.

I could here him calling after me. I just wanted to be on my own just for a bit.

10 minutes later, BRI, is right in front of me and all I could think about was what am I going to do.

" rog, come on please tell me what is wrong please."

What do I do, could I talk to BRI, about this I really don't know but I do think that I should try.

I hope BRI, don't hate me for this. " BRI, I don't know, I just feel like I'm lying to my self." 

I just waited for BRI, to answers me and it only takes him 2 minutes to answer me.

" what do you mean rog,." OK hear it goes. " bri, I been having some feeling about Freddie, and I falling in love with him and I just don't know what to do."

As I finished telling BRI, I was out of breath.

"Listen rog, go and tell him how you feel and go from there because that is the only way you will find out." 

Brian, was right I just need to go up to Freddie and just tell him right.

" plus rog, your not the only one that has fallen I have fallen for deaky, and I'm think about what to say to him." 

Wow, Brian, is in love with deaky, I find that they would make a good couple.

I told BRI, that I would see him later. For now I went and played with my own word to think of a song.  
I just could not think of anything I decided that I should go and talk to Freddie, I can't stand this any more.

So I went to find Freddie, and found in in the living room with deaky, and Brian, and I waked up to him and asked if I could speak to him in private.

" of course you can Darling, we'll go to my room if that's OK." 

As we made to Freddie, room so dirtiest thought's came in to my mind. I shook my head and looked back up at Freddie.

"Um mmm! Freddie, I just w.want to tell you t.that love you more than a friend Freddie." 

I did it I finally said it and now I wait to see what Freddie, Say's.

" roger, I love you, to darling, I have for awhile know." 

Yes, in side right now my body was doing a happy dance and what I did nested was I walked up to Freddie, and kissed him with all that I had.

Freddie's lips as so soft and all I want to do is keep kissing those lips.

I was asking for Freddie, to open his mouth and slowly our tongue started to cross each other. I just did not want to stop right at this moment but we needed to.

We were on the bed cuddling, and laughing.

I wanted to take this slow and I could tell that is what we both wanted.

I really did find somebody to love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 
> 
> CHAPTER 2 COMPLETED.
> 
> SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER IS NOT THAT GOOD.  
> SORRY FOR THE GRAMMAR AND SPELLING MISTAKES.  
> PLEASE VOTE, READ, AND COMMENT, PLEASE.
> 
> THANK YOU MY DARLING'S


	3. FROGER & Breaky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie, and roger, and John and brian becomethe purist couple.

CHAPTER 3).

Froger, breaky, POV:

A week has gone by since Freddie, and roger, got together.

2 days ago Brian, told deaky, that he was in love with each other and Freddie, and roger, was more than happy for there 2 close friends finding love together.

For once that were all happy. More than any of them could of imagin. 

Brian may:

I'm so happy that I finally told deaky, how I feel. I'm feeling more my self than what I did may be I just wanted to say how I feel.  
Freddie, and roger, has both told us that they are very happy for us like were happy for them.

John deacon:

When Brian, told me that he was in love with me. I felt so happy to here those words coming out from Brian's, lips.  
I could not help my self, I put my lips on Brian's, lips and boy, his lips are soft I could kiss his lips for hours.  
But I'm finally happy that me and Brian, are together.

Freddie mercury:

Ohhhh, finally roger, and my self has kissed and it was amazing. I'm a very happy mane right, I have never felt this way about any body.  
One day I'm gonna marry roger.

Roger Taylor:

If you had asked me a few weeks ago that I would be with a man and kissing him I would of called you a liar forever thinking it.  
But I would never change how I feel for Freddie, I really love him.  
I'm glad that I had the courage to ask him and to be the love of my life.

Queen song came on the radio and we all started to sing and dance.

Can anybody find me somebody to love?

Ooh, each morning I get up I die a little  
Can barely stand on my feet  
(Take a look at yourself) Take a look in the mirror and cry (and cry)  
Lord, what you're doing to me (yeah yeah)  
I have spent all my years in believing you  
But I just can't get no relief, Lord!  
Somebody (somebody) ooh somebody (somebody)  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?

I work hard (he works hard) every day of my life  
I work 'til I ache in my bones  
At the end (at the end of the day)  
I take home my hard earned pay all on my own  
I get down (down) on my knees (knees)  
And I start to pray  
'Til the tears run down from my eyes  
Lord, somebody (somebody), ooh somebody  
(Please) can anybody find me somebody to love?

Everyday (everyday) I try and I try and I try  
But everybody wants to put me down  
They say I'm going crazy  
They say I got a lot of water in my brain  
Ah, got no common sense  
I got nobody left to believe in  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah

Oh, Lord  
Ooh somebody, ooh somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?  
(Can anybody find me someone to love)

Got no feel, I got no rhythm  
I just keep losing my beat (you just keep losing and losing)  
I'm OK, I'm alright (he's alright, he's alright)  
I ain't gonna face no defeat (yeah yeah)  
I just gotta get out of this prison cell  
One day (someday) I'm gonna be free, Lord!

Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love love love  
Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love  
Somebody somebody somebody somebody  
Somebody find me  
Somebody find me somebody to love  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?  
(Find me somebody to love)  
Ooh  
(Find me somebody to love)  
Find me somebody, somebody (find me somebody to love) somebody, somebody to love  
Find me, find me, find me, find me, find me  
Ooh, somebody to love (Find me somebody to love)  
Ooh (find me somebody to love)  
Find me, find me, find me somebody to love (find me somebody to love)  
Anybody, anywhere, anybody find me somebody to love love love!  
Somebody find me, find me love  
SUNG BY QUEEN BAND.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi just wanted to say sorry that this chapter is sort.  
> I will post a chapter each day as this story has already been done and waiting. 
> 
> Hope that you all can enjoy, I know I'm not the best a writing these storys  
> Thank you!


	4. Queen's recoding studio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guy,s record's a new song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice:
> 
> just want to let you know that there will be song writing in this chapter and singing.

Chapter 4:

June 1979

It's been 4 mouth's since me and roger, got together, well and BRI, and deaky, of course.  
Well today we are going to the studio today to record the new song I had wrote, and I can't wait it's gonna be fun.

As I make it to the studio BRI, and deaky, and rog, are already there waiting for me.

" good morning my Darling's, let's do this shall we."

BRI, rog, deaky, were all making the right music notes and it sounds perfect just need to add the words.

BRI, was playing his guitar🎸, and the music was good. Then deaky, added his bass🎼 to it. Then Roger, done his drumming🎧 to with and 'oh my god' it was beautiful.

"That's perfect lovies, let's add words."

🎶This thing called love, I just can't handle it  
This thing called love, I must get round to it  
I ain't ready  
Crazy little thing called love🎶

Wow, that's good we keeps going in till we got it right and the more we did the more it sounded amazing.

🎶This thing (this thing)  
Called love (called love)  
It cries (like a baby)  
In a cradle all night  
It swings (woo woo)  
It jives (woo woo)  
It shakes all over like a jelly fish  
I kinda like it  
Crazy little thing called love

There goes my baby  
She knows how to rock 'n' roll  
She drives me crazy  
She gives me hot and cold fever  
Then she leaves me in a cool cool sweat🎶

We all stopped to take a breather and I could not stop my self from kissing rog, his lips are like cat nip, if you get what I mean that is.  
After an half an hour make out session went back to carry on recording.

🎶This thing (this thing)  
Called love (called love)  
It cries (like a baby)  
In a cradle all night  
It swings (woo woo)  
It jives (woo woo)  
It shakes all over like a jelly fish  
I kinda like it  
Crazy little thing called love

There goes my baby  
She knows how to rock 'n' roll  
She drives me crazy  
She gives me hot and cold fever  
Then she leaves me in a cool cool sweat

I gotta be cool, relax, get hip  
And get on my track's  
Take a back seat, hitch-hike  
And take a long ride on my motorbike  
Until I'm ready  
Crazy little thing called love🎶

I have to admit that its going to sound so good that our fan's will love this.

🎶This thing (this thing)  
Called love (called love)  
It cries (like a baby)  
In a cradle all night  
It swings (woo woo)  
It jives (woo woo)  
It shakes all over like a jelly fish  
I kinda like it  
Crazy little thing called love

There goes my baby  
She knows how to rock 'n' roll  
She drives me crazy  
She gives me hot and cold fever  
Then she leaves me in a cool cool sweat

I gotta be cool, relax, get hip  
And get on my track's  
Take a back seat, hitch-hike  
And take a long ride on my motorbike  
Until I'm ready  
Crazy little thing called love

I gotta be cool, relax, get hip  
And get on my track's  
Take a back seat (ah hum), hitch-hike (ah hum)  
And take a long ride on my motorbike  
Until I'm ready (ready Freddie)  
Crazy little thing called love

This thing called love, I just can't handle it  
This thing called love, I must get round to it  
I ain't ready  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh

Crazy little thing called love  
Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah  
Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah  
Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah  
Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah  
Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah  
Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah  
Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah  
Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah  
Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah🎶

We all shouted, and screamed that we had finished the song. We will just need to wait for Reinhold mack, to record this so millions of people can hear it.

This length of the song is 2:42 minutes.

Time slip 3 months:

"Oh, my fuck my Darling's, crazy little thing called love, will be released in 4 day's on the 5th October."

Rog, BRI, deaky, and my self were happy and decided to celebrate. So we thought that one of us would cook and we would have a meal together.

And I decided to cook us all a meal and I thought of making beef, and baby potato's and pea's and for BRI, as he doesn't eat meat I made him corn sausage's with baby potato's and pea's.

I must say I really out did my self this evening making some thing that really did taste good. I even made a nice desert for us as well and I made apple crumble pie with clotted cream, and it was really nice there was no food left on any of there plate's.

Later that evening we all went to bed we were all tired tonight rog, stayed with me and the same with BRI, and deaky.

"Good nite, my love, good night my dear deaky, BRI."  
I tell them all and then given roger a beauty kiss.

" good night good night all." I could hear BRI, and deaky, tell me and rog, good night.

With in a few minute's I was out like a light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> I HOPE THAT THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE OK.  
> IF NOT PLEASE LET ME.  
> NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE READY IN 2 DAYS IT WILL A SHORT CHAPTER THAT WILL CONTAIN FROGER, AND BREAKY, SMUT TIME.  
> I may have made a few mistakes.
> 
> SHOW MUST GO ON DARLING'S...


	5. good old fashion lover-Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie's and Roger's first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> This chapter will be about smut, love, for both froger. And then chapter 6 will be breaky smut.
> 
> This song is is dedicated to my husband as he too is an old fashion-lover boy.
> 
> 🎶Ooh love ooh loverboy  
> What're you doin' tonight, hey boy  
> Set my alarm, turn on my charm  
> That's because I'm a good old-fashioned lover boy🎶  
> Song by Queen

Chapter 5).

Froger:

I'm ready to take things further with Freddie, he know's that I'm a virgin, in every way, but I want this and I want Freddie, to be my first and my last.

Later that day I found Freddie, sat at the dinning table reading the news paper and I slowly walk up to him and wrapped !y arms around him.  
And slowly whips in his ear. "Freddie, I'm ready, I need you." I could tell he new why I was talking about as he looked up at me and asks me.

' Are you sure that your ready Darling, because I don't want to if you not ready my love."  
I told Fred, that I was ready and that I wanted him right now.  
Fred, walk's up to me and Say's " come on baby, let me make love to you love."

With in seconds we we're in our bedroom and as soon as the Freddie, closed the door with his foot and slowly turns to me and his lips were on mine in a steamy hot passionate kiss. All I could do was moan in his mouth.

" let's move to the bed love." And fuck my cock was hard as fuck and all I needed was to get out of these FAM pants.

Well I think Freddie, got what I was trying to do and took my pants of for me.  
With in we second's we we're both naked on the bed and moan each other's name.

Freddie, slowly made his way down my body and straight to the one place that I wanted my cock.

As soon as Freddie's, hot mouth went on my cock I was a gonna I was moan like I had never moaned before.

Ahhhh, f-fuck, fr-freddie, so close please." I was beginning for Freddie, to make me cum.

And I was shooting my load down Fred's, throat and fuck it really did feel good.

" How was that my love."

" fuck Freddie, that was amazing."   
All I wanted right know was Fred, to make love too me.

I could taste my self on Fred's, tounge and of made me moan.  
" I'm gonna make love to you love, and I'm gonna make you see stars."   
Fuck just from his words am ducking rock hard again.

Freddie, Lean's outer and grabs the lube and a comdom, and he puts some lube, on his finger's and slowly pushed a finger in side me and it very weird but not a bad weird.

Soon I have 3 finger's and fuck all I could do is moan.

" p-p-please Fred, I need you now." And as he pulls out his finger's I groaned at the loss.

" are you ready baby." All I could do was nod my head I could not seem to talk.

As Freddie pushes in side me I cried out in pain and found my self crying and Freddie, kisses me to try and help.

"Do you want me to stop darling." I told him that I did not want him to stop.

As sson as he was fully in side me the pain had died down and all I could fell was pleasure.

We were both moaning and Fred, hit me in the right place and fuck.  
" Ahhhh, fr-freddie, please baby harder, please."   
All I was thinking was how much I fucking love my Fred.

" Ah, rog, love I'm getting close, please baby come with me please." So soon as freedie, said that we we're both coming hard and fast.

" FREDDIE, FUCK OHHHHH."

"FFFFFUUUUUCCCKKK, ROG, BABY."

Freddie fell on top of me and we were both trying to get our breath.

Freddie, layed beside me and I pulled him in and kissed him.

" roger, love was that ok, I didn't hurt you did i ."  
I pulled my self closer to Freddie and kissed him.  
" no, that was amazing babe, and no you didn't hurt me."

" Fred."

"Yea love."

"I love you Freddie."

" oh, Roger, my darling I love you to."

We both feel asleep in each other arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up tomorrow lovies ♥


	6. "Misfire"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian, and John, make love for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> BREAKY, SMUT TIME.  
> SO PLEASE BE WARNED. 
> 
> 🎶Don't you misfire; fill me up  
> With the desire to carry on  
> Don't you know, honey, that love's a game  
> It's always a hit or miss  
> So take your aim  
> Got to hold on tight  
> Shoot me out of sight  
> Don't you misfire; fill me up  
> With the desire to carry on🎶

CHAPTER 6).

BREAKY:

I make my way over to were Brian, was sat and I sat on his lap and gave him a soft kiss.  
I lend in to Brian, and whispered in his ear.

"Brian, I'm ready and that I wanted you to make love to me." I wait to see what he was going to to say and it didn't take long.

" Are you sure John, I don't want you to just rush in."  
I slowly whispered in to his ear " yes, I'm sure." I could hear BRI, give out a small moan.

Brian, lifted me up and took us to our bedroom and before I new it my clothes were gone and so was Brian's.

Before he could do any thing I reversed our positions and I was now was on top.  
I wanted to make Brian, feel good but Brian, rolled us back over and I was back underneath brian.

"No john, this is all about you tonight love."  
All I could do is nod, my head.

Slowly I could fell Brian's, hot breath running down my body. And it made me moan.  
My cock was now painfully hard and leaking pre cum.

Brian, sucked the he'd of my cock, and fuck it felt so good.  
I moaned, and begged brian, to do something.  
Brian, took my cock, in side his mouth.

"Brian." 

He got me moaning so load that I'm sure that Fred, and roger, could hear us.

"AH, BRI, please so close."

I could feel my self getting closer and closer.  
I couldn't take it any one I came, down his throat, Brian, took it all and sucked me dry.

"OH, baby you taste so good."  
Fuck, I could not help but blush.

"Brian, that was amazing."  
Kissing my lips and tells me. "Were not finished yet love, I want to make love to you."

And all I could do was moan, slowly Brian, worked to opening me up and reading me for his cock.

After the 3rd finger I was a moaning mess, and begging.

"Please, I ready please, baby."  
Brian, Pull's his finger's out and grabbed the comdom, and made sure that there was a good amount of lube.

I could feel Brian, pushing the head of his cock, inside me and I let out a slight painful moan.

"Do you want me to stop love." I don't want him to stop.  
" no don't stop please. "

As his fully deep in side me I felt so full and my hip's Start's to move letting Brian, know to move.

Slowly Brian, Pull's out and just the tip still in side me.  
Pushes back in and the session, that I feel is amazing.  
"Bri-brian, fu-fuck please."  
I could not help it I was a moaning mess.

Just then Brian, hits my prostate, and fuck it sent me seeing stars. " AH, OHHH, F-Fuck do that again."  
So Brian does over and over again. The sension that I'm feeling makes me want to cum, but I really wanted this to last.

"You feel so g-good, fuck John, suck me in."  
The words Brian, speak makes me moan even more.  
"Harder,please faster." I can feel my self getting more closer to coming.

Brian, by now was thrusting so fast and hard in side that I could not find the words.  
"John, baby I'm getting close, I can tell that you are to."

"Yes, please I need to come." I was begging Brian.  
" then cum, my love, full with me please baby."  
That's all it took and I was Cummings, hard and fast, in between us.

"BRIAN, FUCK YES."  
"FUCKKKK, JOHN."

Brian, layed beside me were trying to our breath's. I turn my head and kiss Brian.  
"I love you BRI."  
"I love you too John."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is short.


	7. Under pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night after the Boys first times.  
> And having to face the that not all like the why they are.  
> Reporters talk to the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note.  
> There will be a few bad world's that will be in this chapter, now I'm not homophobic, put there are a lot of people out there that are there will be a lot of pressure.  
> From the press, to the people.
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> Mmm num ba de  
> Dum bum ba be  
> Doo buh dum ba beh beh
> 
> Pressure pushing down on me  
> Pressing down on you, no man ask for  
> Under pressure that burns a building down  
> Splits a family in two  
> Puts people on streets
> 
> Um ba ba be  
> Um ba ba be  
> De day da  
> Ee day da, that's okay  
> Song by Queen

Chapter 7).

Roger.

Woke up to sun blind through the curtains, I let out a grown.  
I turn to over to give Freddie, a kiss and I hisst in a pain.  
Fuck, that Hurt's, maybe a hot bath will help.  
Slowly I try to get up and found that I had tears forming.

"Hay, love you OK." I could not help but cry a bit I felt really silly.  
"Fuck, darling I hurt you I'm sorry." Looking up at Freddie, and I could see tears forming in his eyes.  
"No, you didn't hurt me, I'm just really sore that's all can you help me to the bath."   
Freddie, carried me to the bathroom and run me a nice hot bath.

Freddie, helped me in to the bath and oh, it felt good against my sore mussels.  
While I was in the bath I told Freddie, to go back to sleep for a bit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

John:

Owwww, my butt Hurt's fuck BRI, really gave it to me last night.  
Got up and felt the pain that I new was coming but a nice bath will help.  
So with out waking Brian, I went to have a bath.

While in the bath I could not help but think about last night I know that last night was amazing.  
I spent an hour in the bath and once I Finished I went in to the wardrobe and got some trouser's and a top and went to get dressed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Roger:

Got out after an hour got dressed and went to wake up Freddie.

"Freddie, babe come on time to get up."  
A growing came from Fred, and I found my self laughing.  
"Come on love, I'm going to be cooking breakfast."  
Well that did the trick.  
So while Freddie, went to shower I went down stair's.

Half way in to the living room John, made his way in and came and on the sofa with me.

I can tell right away that him and Brian, had sex last night.  
Well I never Hurd them I was to busy at the time.

"So deaky, I can tell you had fun last night." Wow! Never seen John, blush so much.  
"You can't say much rog, we Hurd you moan, OH, Freddie please harder." This time I was the one that was blushing.  
I told him to fuck of and walk in to the kitchen and made a start on making food.

20 minutes and Freddie, and Brian, both came in to the kitchen and I made then Botha nice coffee and gave them there food.

Some time later:

We all decided to pop to the pub, for a bit but make it there the fucking press was there and took a picture of me and Freddie, kissing. I just wanted to go home how could they do that there all a bunch of sharks.

"Fucking hate that they have put us under pressure."  
I wanted to tell our fans when we were to to come as a couple.  
"I my love, come now love it will be OK."  
And I do trust Freddie.  
"Come on let's go and we can all watch a movie together."  
I like Brian's, idea and that's what we did for the rest of the night.

Few days later:

Were still all over the papers so I spoken to both Brian, and john, and Freddie, and told then it time to tell them.

So later that day and reporters were waiting out side for us. OK let's do this 

Making our way out side.

" Mr Taylor, is it true your in a relationship with Mr mercury."  
Freddie, grabbed my hand and I felt better.  
"Yes, were together now can you just leaves us alone."

They then started on Brian, and john.  
" Mr may, can you tell us about your relationship with Mr deacon."  
John, walked over to the press.  
"Yes were together know fack off." 

That's when we Hurd someone shout out "dirty fags" and we just didn't care because our fan were still with us so bad words ant going to hurt us.

Later that night all four of us fell asleep on the sofa.

John deacon and Brain may.

Freddie mercury and roger Taylor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A\N:
> 
> Sorry took so long to get this chapter up but I have wrote this on paper first and I have been a bit under the weather.  
> Next chapter will be up on sunday.  
> Vote, comment.
> 
> Enjoy my Darling's...


	8. love you like there's no tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go Christmas shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You had to kill the conversation  
> You always had the upper hand  
> Got caught in love and stepped in sinking sand  
> You had to go and ruin all our plans  
> Packed your bags and you're leaving home  
> Got a one-way ticket and you're all set to go  
> But we have one more day together, so
> 
> Love me like there's no tomorrow  
> Hold me in your arms, tell me you mean it  
> This is our last goodbye and very soon it will be over  
> But today just love me like there's no tomorrow
> 
> I guess we drift alone in separate ways  
> I don't have all that far to go  
> God knows I learnt to play the lonely man  
> I've never felt so low in all my life  
> We were born to be just losers  
> So I guess there's a limit on how far we go  
> But we only have one more day together so  
> Song by Queen, Freddie mercury.

Chapter 8).

Freddie POV: 

20th December 1979.

6, months we had been together and on Christmas day I'm going to ask roger, to marry me, you mat think slow down but when you know that the person you love is your soul mate than you'll want to spend forever with them.  
Brian, and John, knows what I'm going to be doing and they both want to help me.  
So I got a lot of planning to do as well and I'm going to be written a new song for my roger.

This house is already had our Christmas tree and lights up.

It's 5.00 am in the morning and I still can't seem to shut of I'm worried that roger, will say no, and I want roger to be Mr Freddie mercury.  
I turn over to look at Roger's face and he is so beautiful, I give a small kiss in his forehead and pulls him closer to me. I really love roger, like there's no tomorrow.

Looking at the clock again and it's now 6.30 am and I can feel my body is tired so I tryed again and this time I fell asleep.

Waking up I felt refreshed looking for the time and fuck it's 11.45 am I'm hoping to go shopping to get everyone Christmas gifts.

Meanwhile with roger:

While leaving Fred, slepping I decided to get go make breakfast and then go shopping I have something special for Freddie, and I know what I'm buying BRI, and John.  
So after making my bacon sandwich I said buy to the guys and left a note for Freddie, letting him know I have popped out.

Getting in to my car and went shopping I found BRI's I got him a new guitar.

And for John's, I got him a new bass that he was going to get well I got it for him now.

now I'm going to now get Freddie's, and I got him a beautiful diamond ring, I'm gonna asking him to marry me.

I had gotten some more bits as well. But I'm now done with Christmas shopping.  
After 2 hours of shopping made my way home.

Meanwhile with Brian, and john:

Both john, and Brian, had left to do there shopping.  
John, tells Brian, that they would meet back up at the coffee shop when they were both finished.

While leaving Brian, I went to get some things that I needed to buy for Brian, and roger, and Freddie.

Popping in to one shop and saw something that I new that roger, would love.

And in the same place I got something for Freddie, too they will love them.

For Brian, I got him a promise ring love him forever.  
After done with shopping I went to the cafe, and waited for Brian.

After leaving john, I went to get what I had pre-ordered I just had to pick it up. After picking it up it was beautiful.

And I had got roger, and Freddie, some sex toys, I now I could not help but buy some for them.

I even got some for me and john.  
Finally all done meeting back up with john, then going home.

Meanwhile with Freddie:

Feeling much better had a shower and breakfast and now I'm doing my Christmas shopping.  
I know what I'm getting roger a ring I can't wait to ask him to marry me, I do hope that he says yes.

And I found Brian, a new guitar chain and some other bits.

And got john, a lovely watch that I wanted to buy him.

I did get some other bits and made sure that we had Christmas dinner as well.

After getting back home roger, john, Brian, were all eating popcorn and watching a movie I went to put my things away and went to join the others.

Tell roger I loved him gave him a kiss and took some popcorn. And that's how we all woke up the next morning with popcorn all over us and over the floor after fallen asleep on the sofa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT I HAVEN'T BEEN SLEEPING VERY WELL AND MY MIND WONT WORK.  
> SO THIS CHAPTER MAY BE BAD.
> 
> SOME OF THESE ITEM'S, MAY NOT OF BEAN IN THE 70'S BUT I DID SAY THAT IS MY OWN TAKE.
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE CHRISTMAS DAY.  
> WHO WILL ASK THEM TO MARRY THEM FIRST ROGER, OR FREDDIE.
> 
> VOTE,COMMENT,VIEW.
> 
> Thank you my Darling's...  
> Have a good day/night.


	9. Christmas Day (suprise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Day, with our 4 favourite lads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mary's boy child Jesus Christ, was born on Christmas Day  
> And man will live for evermore, because of Christmas Day
> 
> Long time ago in Bethlehem, so the Holy Bible said  
> Mary's boy child Jesus Christ, was born on Christmas Day
> 
> Hark, now hear the angels sing, a king was born today  
> And man will live for evermore, because of Christmas Day  
> Mary's boy child Jesus Christ, was born on Christmas Day
> 
> While shepherds watch their flocks by night  
> They see a bright new shining star  
> They hear a choir sing a song, the music seemed to come from afar
> 
> Hark, now hear the angels sing, a king was born today  
> And man will live for evermore, because of Christmas Day
> 
> For a moment the world was aglow, all the bells rang out  
> There were tears of joy and laughter, people shouted  
> "Let…  
> Song by boney-m

CHAPTER 9).

25th December  
Christmas day.

Been up since 4 am cooking the Turkey, I wanted to surprise roger, Brian, john, by cooking a Christmas dinner.  
Grabbing a cup coffee, then sitting on the sofa and looking at the Christmas tree.

We really out did our self's this year.   
We also got our family's coming for dinner too, I do hope that goes well you see we didn't tell our family's that we are gay, they learned from the news which has angered us.  
But I hope that they respect that were in a relationships.  
Then again they may just be happy for us I hope.

After 3 hours I went to wake the Guy's up and telling them that in 4 hours our family's will be hear.  
I also told them the Turkey won't be long, that went I Heard a big thud it was Brian, tripping over himself.  
I could not help but laugh.

"Oh, Brian, Darling you ok." Helping him up "I'm OK Fred, please tell me you never touched the Turkey."

I told him that it was all OK and he could go and check if he wishes to.

Brian, told me that he was going to wait. Rog, and john, was down stair's.

I walked up to roger given him a kiss and telling him.  
" merry Christmas my love."

Given my john, another kiss. "Merry Christmas babe."

We all said happy Christmas to each other and went to have some breakfast, which I made Bacon pancakes, for me and john, roger, and blueberry pancakes for bri.

The phone is ring and I can't answer it I have my hands full.  
" can one of you get the phone dear's."  
"Yea, I'll get it know Fred."

I could hear john, on the phone I wonder who it is. Must be one of our family's.

John, came in to the kitchen and told me that there will only be us 4 having dinner.  
"Why! What." I could not for the life of tell why they weren't coming maybe it cause they don't want to come.

"Fred, our family's are all snowed in."   
Looking out the window how the fuck did I not see this we can't even get out side.  
"OK Darling's we are going to have a great Christmas, now let open our gifts."

We all let Brian, open his first and he was speechless at what we had got him but that what you do when your a family. The smile on his face was priceless.

then we told john, to open his and he was just as happy and look at us with a lot of love.

Then it was Roger's turn to open his and I new that he loved every thing that he had gotten and that made me very happy.

I then opened mine and I had things that i will always keep to my heart.

"That's not all I have one thing for you roger."   
Roger, just looks at me and is trying to tell me that he had something too 

I give roger the box and as he opens it he looks at me and I can tell he is going to cry.  
I slowly walks over to roger, and goes on one knee and "Roger, darling would you make me the happiest man on earth and become my husband.  
I love you more than word's it's self my love."

Seconds later he looks up at me and say yes he will marry me. I put the ring on his finger and kiss him with so much of love that I had.

"Oh, wait Freddie, as I said I had something for you to so here babe." Ohhhh, a Ring looks like we both had the same idea as each other.

"Freddie, will you marry me too" I put my hand's in his and looked him in the eyes " yes my love I will marry you to darling."

Brian, and deaky, both congratulations and they both had there promise rings on today was the best day well and the day me and roger, got together.

Later that day:

Dinner is ready and I'm putting thing's on the table and making sure that all looked OK and called the guy's in and when they saw the food and it didn't look burnt they were stund.

"Come on then lovies, come and eat."   
And I have to Admit that the food Taste's really good and they told me that the food was nice and was tasty.  
I was really happy with my self.  
I had even made cake, as well as Christmas pudding.

So for the rest of the day we all sung songs and watched Christmas movies and ate some chocolate.

By 10 pm me and roger, went to bed and made love to each other through the night falling asleep gone 3am.

Brian, and john, had fallen asleep on the sofa in each other's arm's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> WELL THERE YOU HAVE IT CHAPTER 9.
> 
> VIEW, COMMENT, VOTE.
> 
> THANK YOU DARLING'S...


	10. new year's day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys celebrate New year's day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Just a few words that you for the view's and vote's and comment's thank you...
> 
> Yeah  
> All is quiet on New Year's Day  
> A world in white gets underway  
> I want to be with you  
> Be with you, night and day  
> Nothing changes on New Year's Day  
> On New Year's Day  
> Song by u2

Chapter 10).

Brian, POV:

I can't believe that in 8 hours it will be 1980 and we can't go out we all under the weather.  
So we all decided to have the best time together as a family.  
Roger, and Freddie, are still in bed sleeping which I don't blame them, I told them I would wake them up in a hour.   
John, and my self are lying on the sofa watching some weird movie, about vampires.  
10 minutes later I made my self and john, some cheese on toast.

Hour's later I could hear my name being calls slowly opening my eyes to find roger, standing beside the sofa.  
"Come on BRI, we sleeper for 6 hours and we only have 2 hours in till new years day."

I look up at roger, then at freddie, did we really sleep that long.  
"Your not saying that we sleeped all day, I still don't feel any better."  
Freddie looked up at then an gave us all a warm smile.   
" come on darling, we could all do with a nice steaming cup of hot chocolate with marshmallows and whipped cream."  
Even when we are ill Fred, always takes care of us and I we will always be grateful for that.

Once Fred, made our hot chocolate, we all went to sit on the sofa and have a group cuddle.

After watching a movie we looked at the and it was 10 minutes from midnight. so we waited then went down to 5 minutes and it felt like it was dragging finally we had 1 minute.

We all counted down:   
10   
9  
8  
7  
6  
5  
4  
3  
2  
1  
HAPPY NEW YEAR. We shouted to each other. And I kissed john, and I them see Fred, and rog, kissing. Let's hope we have a good year.  
I walked over to our front door and opened it to let the new year in.  
I turned to guys.

"I love you guys."   
My john, and Fred, and rog, all came and brought me in to a hug.  
"We love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there you have it chapter 10 done.   
> Sorry that this chapter is short but I had a bit of a block on this chapter.
> 
> Next chapter will be about 2 years later and planning 2 weddings.  
> There will be FROGER'S smut and BREAKY, smut.
> 
> I also want to thank you all for the view's and the vote's and comment's you have giving me.  
> Thank you my Darling's.
> 
> Vote, comment, view, share.


	11. wedding plans/wedding day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger, and freddie, plan a wedding and finally say I Do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about my song, words don't think they are that good but a friend of mine told me to just go with it.
> 
> 🎶Loving you, loving me   
> My love please come home,  
> Come to me  
> Make me your man  
> OH baby ya   
> OH baby mmmmmm  
> The star's are sharing four you  
> To find your way to me🎶.  
> SONG WORDS BY ME.

Chapter 11).

Roger POV:

20 may 1981

I can't believe that it has been together for 2 year's me and Fred, has been together. we are planning our wedding.  
We only want friend's and family, to be at the wedding.  
But we both decided to get married on the 12 November and I can't wait to be roger mercury, we were going to double barrel our names but I want to be just a mercury.

We both decided on having the wedding in our back garden, and it is were we will be having the reception as well.

Meanwhile with freddie:

Going over all the things we will need for our big day. I love Roger, more than I have ever loved anyone.   
And we have now been together for a 2 years. And still rog, makes my heart still flutter every time i look up at him.  
We both want a small but fashionable, were also only having just family and friends come.

Omg! The honeymoon were would we go, some were know one will know we are there.  
"Hay fred, you OK mate." 

Looked up to BRI, and I thought yea see if BRI, got any Idea's.  
"Yea darling I good, but I could use your help with something my dear."  
BRI, sat with me on the sofa. "OK Fred, what do you need my help for."

"I need help find the right honeymoon but private and I can't seem to see any."  
Brian, told me that of course he would help me so while he was doing that I was making sure that I had my suit.

~TIME SLIP~ WEDDING DAY:

OH, fuck I'm getting married today to the man I love, I can not wait to be Mr mercury.

John, is helping we today while BRI, help's Freddie.  
John, is also my best man.  
Looking at the clock and we have 5 hour's in till I am married.  
So I have a bath, to relax my body and slowly get my suit ready.

"You OK rog, I so happy for you and Freddie, I know that I don't say this a lot but I do love you rog. Your like a brother to me."

As soon as deaky, finished I found my self crying, I could not help my self.  
John, came over to me and wrapped his arms around me.  
"I love you too deaky. You my family, my brother."

After what felt like hour's I got dressed and made sure that I had my vows.

Know I was ready to marry my Freddie.

Meanwhile with Freddie mercury:

I can't believe that today is the best day of my life I'm marrying roger, I can't even really say how happy I am.   
Brian, is helping me today he is also my best man.

Went and got my self looking sexy for roger, some times I feel scared that roger, won't want me but that would never happen I know roger, and I know that he would never do that.

One day we could look in to adopting a baby, but not yet maybe in a few year's.

OK let's do this making my way in to the back garden were the priest was. I was so happy to learn that father Jones, was going to marry us, I will also Be grateful to him for this.

I could hear the music starting and the door's opened at OH, fuck Roger, looks beautiful.  
Wat Hong roger, walking down to me made my heart flutter over and over again.

"DEARLY beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Cana of Galilee, and is commended of Saint Paul to be honourable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace."

"I, roger Taylor, take you Freddie mercury, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part according to God's holy ordinance; and there to I give thee my truth."

WITH this Ring I thee wed: In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen.

"I, Freddie mercury, take you roger Taylor, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth."

WITH this Ring I thee wed: In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen.  
I pronounced to you Mr and Mr Mercury."  
"You my kiss your husband."

I pull roger, to me and kiss him with so much Passion. 

That night we had our first dance as a married couple and it felt good. I'm tried though but first I want to make love to my husband.

And we did we made love for hours.  
Falling asleep in each others arm and only waking up to make to to roger, again. All in all we had 4 hours sleep.

We both whispered I love you and fell back to sleep.

I can't wait to tell rog, were we are going but its a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Chapter 11). Is done hope that you all enjoy.  
> Chapter 12). Will be about there honeymoon.
> 
> Thank you all my dears


	12. Honeymoon, love of my life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honeymoon time for our boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUICK NOTE:  
> SMUT warning.  
> Thank you all  
> Hope you all enjoy. 
> 
> Love of my life, you've hurt me  
> You've broken my heart and now you leave me  
> Love of my life, can't you see?  
> Bring it back, bring it back  
> Don't take it away from me, because you don't know  
> What it means to me  
> Song by Queen

CHAPTER 12).

Telling roger, that we were going to Paris, well his face lite up so beautiful, and happy.  
So by 6.00pm we boarded the Queen's personal plane and ready to enjoy our honeymoon.  
What rog, didn't know was that The place we were going to was to our own holiday Villa, up in the mountains.  
We are going to Paris, but up in the mountain's, Brian, and deaky, knows about the villa.

Lead over to rog, and gave him a sweet kiss.  
"Rog, darling the villa is called Queen la-luna. Hope you like it my love, because it know belongs to Queen."  
Roger, just looks at me with his mouth gapping open, and Pull's me in to a hug and kissed me.  
"Thank you, babe you are so amazing, to me and I love you note than anything."

I told him that I loved him too and that I always will and we couldn't wait to make love with each other.  
This is how roger, wanted to do this making love after were married but on the honeymoon.

By 12.45am we had made it to our desnasion, and there was snow all over it really was beautiful to look at from were we are standing.  
When we got to the Villa, looking at it in person its more beautiful, and roger, beside me is amazed by what he is seeing.

"Come on my love, let's get in and put the fire on and and we can have a nice hot bath."  
Roger, Nod's up at me and we walk in to the villa, and roger, walks over to the fire place and starts it up .

So we have a nice roasty fire going and I make my way in to the bathroom to run us a nice hot bath.  
I also puts a few rose petals in the bath, and called out to rog, and told him that the bath was ready.

Beginning of smut:

We were in the bath for 30 minute's and as we got and and went in to the bedroom I could not help my self I pushed roger, against the wall and kissing him with everything I had in me.  
I gripped rog, butt and pulled him up and he wraps his legs around me. We were both moaning and we were both very painfully hard.

"Please, I need you Fred." I was the same I so badly wanted him.  
"OH, my love I'm going to be making you moan all night long."  
I could here rog, moan so load in my ear, which causes me to moan as well.

I slowly make my way over to the bed and slowly Lay's roger, on the bed, and I stand there for a minute looking at his beautiful body.

I can see that roger, is playing with him self and all I can do is watch and get more and more turned on by it.  
I stop roger, and wrap my own hand around his cock and gave a few thrusts, before taken roger in to my mouth.

"Freddie, Oh please." I new that I was driving roger, crazy but I wanted to make this the best night.

"I know my love, I feel it too." 

I could not take it any more I needed roger, and I needed him now.  
Slowly going up his body leaving kisses all over his body.

Grabing the lube and lube's a finger up and slowly enters him bit by bit.  
The moaning that came from roger, just made me all the more hard that it became so painful.

After pushing the 3rd finger in roger, was begging me to make love to him, I Pull's my fingers out and puts some lube on my throbbing cock.

Ever so slowly I pish in to rog, and fuck it feels so dam good.  
"Fu-ck fredddiiiiieee, please harder faster."

I did as rog, asked and picket up the speed. "Oh, roger, Darling I love you."

I could tell that roger, was close to Cummings.   
"Cum, for me love."  
Roger, was moaning so hard that I loved it. "Freddie, FUCK." Roger, was cumming.  
2 more thrusts and I two was cumming " Aahhh, roger."

We both layed there trying to getting our breathing back when roger, turned to me.  
"Freddie, I love you so much."  
Pulling rog, close and giving his a sweet kiss.  
"I love you to my love."

For hours we made love and by the time we stopped it was 5am in the morning.  
So we were both tired so we cuddled up to each other and fell asleep.

End of smut:

For the first 3 days were never left the bed well only for the toilet, but other than that.  
My body was like jelly and we were both had sore muscles so for today we were going to have a nice hot bath and have a look around the villa.

It was so beautiful that I would love to just stay here.  
maybe we can all spend Christmas here that would be lovely.

4 hours later after looking around we both new that we loved this place, and we could not wait to bring BRI, and deaky, up as well.

We took Lot's of photo's of thing's around us.

Avalanche that happen while we were still sleeping.  
On the north side of the mountain.

A beautiful tree with snow.  
It been an amazing few day's and tomorrow we are going home and to tell you the truth we did not want to leave but we had to.

For our last night here was stayed in and made love all day and night and only stopping when we needed food or the toilet.

And the night ending with us in each other's arm's.   
The next day when we were home we told BRI, and deaky, all about it and that we would be staying three for Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> THERE YOU HAVE IT CHAPTER 12 IS DONE, IT'S NOT MY BEST.  
> BUT DO HOPE YOU ALL LIKE.
> 
> CHAPTER 13 WILL BE UP ON Saturday, AND IT'S LIVE AID.
> 
> HAVE A GOOD DAY/NIGHT.
> 
> THANK YOU MY DARLING'S...
> 
> VOTE, VIEW, COMMENT, SHARE.


	13. live aid (1985) part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In only a few hours we would be having our rehearsal, but we will probley do the rehearsal 2 more times before we called it a night because we have a big day tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Just wanted to tell you that live aid still happens even though Freddie's not ill, so I do hope that you all enjoy.  
> Thank for the votes, view's, comment's.  
> Sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter up and ready, I just wanted to make sure it was right for me.  
> OK on with the story Darling's

Chapter 13).

1985 rehearsal's.

Roger, and Freddie, have know be together for 6 years and married for 3 years.  
And still very much in love.  
Brian, and john, have set a date to for march next year, but that change.

Queen's (band) POV:

Today is the day that we are doing live aid, we want to do this because we want to help other people.  
We do hope that we can make a lot to help people that need it more.

soon it will be our turn and to tell you the truth we are really happy that we can do this for people that it.  
So we all went over the song list and did a bit of making sure everything was OK.

We had 40 minutes before we go on.

Roger, and Freddie, kissing and hugging and Brian, and john, doing the same thing.

Things were OK we were all happy.  
I new that today was going to be a good day for us all, and that's one thing that we loved was to make sure that our fan's loved our music, and could follow.

In only a few hours we would be having our rehearsal, but we will probley do the rehearsal 2 more times before we called it a night because we have a big day tomorrow. 

After that we were all tried and just wanted to sleep. We all went to out hotel room. Me and rog, in our room and BRI, and deaky, in there room.  
As soon as our head's hit our pillows we were out for the count. 

Rehearsal day 2.

Roger POV.

BEGIN OF SMUT:

I was woke up from an amazing dream of my husband Freddie, and I decided to give Fred, a wake up call.  
Slowly not to wake him just yet I get under the cover's and pulls down his boxer's and Freddie's, already hard cock in my mouth.  
I could here, small moan's coming from Freddie, and my god, his cock is so delicious, that I wanted no I needed his cum.

I needed to wake him and so I lube, my fibers up and slowly plasted a finger in side of him and fuck the moan that came from him made my cock so hard.  
By the second finger Fred, was starting to wake up when I rubbed against his protad.

"Mmmmm, ahhhh." That soon woke him up looking down at me and all he could do was moan even loader.  
" rog, pl-ease, I needed yo-ooou." I was not going to let Freddie, wait I wanted him to. My cock needed Fred, so bad that I felt like screaming.

Lubing up my cock and slowly pushing in side of Fred, causing us both to moan, I had to stop as I felt like I was about to cum.  
After a minute I started to move and fuck Freddie, is always so tight.  
"Harder, please ro-ggeerrrr." And that is what I did " oh, babe, I don't plan on stopping." And I wasn't going to stop I oh, fuck I was so close to cummin, I needed to get Fred, to cum.

Harder and faster I pushed deep in side my Freddie. "Oh, my love, you feel so good wrapped around it make me go all crazy." Freddie, moaned, so load I brought my lips to his in a passionate kiss. " so OH, close please love I need to cum, please rog, let me cum."  
I moaned out to freddie, telling him to cum.  
"FU-CK, AAAHHHHHH, RO-GGEERRRRR."  
Second's later I was Cumming so hard and fast and deep inside Freddie.  
"OH, F-REDDIEEEEEEE, FUUUCCCCCKKKKK."  
We layed there getting our breathing back to normal. I slowly pulled Freddie, in to my arm and kissed him with so much passion.

"I love you my love, that was one wake up call Darling." 

"Oh, baby I love you too, I wanted to give you something nice so then that's all you'll think about I my cock."  
I love it when rog, is like this.

END OF SMUT:

Getting out of bed and had a shower got dressed and waited for Freddie, to get ready.  
We both waited for BRI, and deaky, so we can do some more rehearsal.  
30 minutes later we were all making our way to rehearsal, we just want to help people.

So as were rehearsing the song's that we pick we again started with -

* Bohemian rhapsody (first half only)  
* Radio Ga Ga  
* Ay-oh (vocal improvisations)  
* Hammer to fall  
* crazy little thing called love  
* we will rock you (first verse and chord only)  
* we are the champions.

After we had finished we all went out for some food and went to our hotel to sleep as tomorrow will be a big day as its live aid day, and we will be singing for about 72,000-person crowd.

BRI, and deaky, both said good nite to us and went to there room, while me and Fred, went to our room.  
Fred, passionately kissed me and we both told each other I love you'd and fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Sorry this chapter took so long, I have been having a bad week.  
> But that's all back there.
> 
> Thank you for your view's, and vote's, and comment's I really appreciate that thank you.
> 
> Chapter 14 will be live aid part 2, and there will also be a bit of drama as there will be a 4 year old girl left out side there trailer, and would this change Freddie, and roger, to take adopted the little girl.  
> What will happen well you will find out in the next chapter my Darling's.
> 
> Chapter 14 will be ready a few day's thank you all for being appreciate, that you have had to wait.
> 
> View, vote, comment, share.  
>    
> Thank you my lovies...


	14. live aid (1985) part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So we opened the door only to come face too face with a child.  
> She looked no more then 3/4 years maybe, and she had a lot of bruises all over her body and a slight bash on her forehead. I did not know what to say or what to do but she was there crying on the floor where was her parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to let you all know that there will be a lost  
>  little girl that got now one.
> 
> And Some strong language

Chapter 14).

(The day of live Aid)

All of the Queen, are in there trailer wait to go on and they only have 20 minutes to do there set list in.  
But they got there body's ready Freddie, warming up his vocals. Then you had roger, warming up his arms ready to play the drum's. Then Brian, playing with his red. Then then there is John, well loves to use his hand's to warm them up ready to play his bass.  
1 hour later they are being called.

Brian, John, Roger, Freddie Time:

Making our way to the stage, and we were all looking forward to do this.  
We Hurd our name being called "your Majesty Queen" the crowds were roaring for us.

They made there way to the stage and gave the most amazing performance that we have ever given.

After our last bow we left the stage. We all went back to our trailer and had a drink.  
We stayed there all night drinking only to fall asleep in a snuggle pile.

Freddie, is awoken up by load crying, I realized that it was coming from out side. I new a should not but it could be anyone and they could be hurt.

As I start to open the door deaks, stops me. "You OK Fred, and who is crying." I told him that I was OK and I was going to see who was crying.  
Deaky, said that he was going to be coming with me. Which I didn't mind.

So we opened the door only to come face too face with a child.  
She looked no more then 3/4 years maybe, and she had a lot of bruises all over her body and a slight bash on her forehead. I did not know what to say or what to do but she was there crying on the floor where was her parents.

"Hello little Darling, it's OK I'm not going to hurt you. Can you tell me were you parent's are sweetheart." It was clear to see that she had been abused.

"T-the-y don't want m-m-meeeeeee, b-eacuse I'm ba-d si-r."  
What the fuck that shit just ain't right.  
She also tells me that her patent's told her that she is no longer there daughter. This little girl has no one well she does know she has me.

"Darling, could you tell me your name, mines Freddie mercury." She just looks at me and starts to cry, I slowly pulls her in to a warm hug, and whispered to her that it's OK.  
"I w-was called freak." Those fucking bastards how dare they.

"Well then lovie, would you like a name sweetheart." She moods her head to me and I told her that her name will be be Holly.

Holly, tells me that she like that name. She see john come up to me and she gets scared. "Its OK Darling, this is john deacon, he is like a brother to me. 

"Come on my dear, let's get you in to the warm, and you can then have some food with us OK Darling." I also told her that she could also meet my husband roger, and John's, boyfriend Brian. 

I had never seen any one get so over existed the way Holly, is.  
I new that I will have a talk with roger, to see if he Wants to adopted her with me and be a small little family.

As I took her in the our trailer, BRI, is awake and roger, is just waking up.  
"BRI, roger, this is Holly, she is going to be having food with us."  
I asked john, to watch her while I told rog, and BRI, what was going on.  
I told them that she was 4 years old and that she was abused baldly.

I told roger, that I was going to adopted her but only if roger, was going to be OK with this.  
"Yes I adopted Holly, with you. Well looks like Brian, and john, your going to be uncle's."  
I wrapped my arms around rog, and sweetly kissed him.

Now that's all we need to do is to see how Holly, feel's about this.  
We all went back to have some breakfast and but before that I want to ask Holly, if she would have me and roger, as her daddy's.

"Holly, darling my self and Roger, would like to adopted you." Wow, holly, looks at me and I can see tears running down her face.  
"Y-ou be my daddy's." We both told that that yes we would and that Brian, and john, would be her uncles.

"Yes I won't yo-u t-o be m-y daddy's."  
I can't believe that me and roger, were going to be father's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there's chapter 14). Done.
> 
> Thank you for waiting Darling's. 
> 
> Next chapter will be up Sunday.
> 
> View, vote, comment, share...

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the bad grammar, and bad spelling.
> 
> Thank you!❤


End file.
